


Doctor Who Poetry

by Joxie



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Classic Who companions are awesome, Companion Death, Doctor/Companion Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joxie/pseuds/Joxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the very first fandom based poems that I ever wrote, to this day I am still a fan of Doctor Who and continue to follow his many adventures. These poems are mostly gen or very light het.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Doctor Who, nor any of the characters from the tv series. I do not make any money from the writing of these poems.

The Doctor

First you were a rat bag   
though kindly in your way.  
The first of the Doctors to see   
the light of day.  
A rickety old Tardis a grandchild   
and you on the run.  
Was this really the way your   
adventures begun.

As the second Doctor you were off beat.  
Recorder in hand you wouldn’t retreat.  
Tie, baggy trousers no one could   
call you neat.  
But without you in Unit they wouldn’t  
have been complete.

With Daleks attacking you started   
your new trend.  
Quite a character who without trying could   
drive the brigadier round the bend. 

But the Time Lords they caught you.  
And a lesson they taught you.  
Stranded on earth, a new face to.  
If you pardon a pun what on earth   
were you to do?

Elegant in appearance you looked so different  
from the other pair.   
And you were topped off with a crown   
of white hair.  
Trapped on earth but not for long.  
Spoiling Omega’s plans the three of you were strong.

Your prize to roam free once more.  
To go and bend the Time Lords law.

With curiosity and childlike charm.  
Sometimes your assistants you could alarm.  
That was you the new Doctor fourth  
to be precise.   
With adventure like the rest you would dice.

Vulnerability shone in your eyes.  
Maybe this was you trade mark   
number five.  
You were the youngest in looks of the lot.  
But soon all this was forgot.

Some doubts at first Doctor number six.  
But these feelings didn’t persist.  
With hardly any dress sense though this   
hasn’t stopped you before.  
You go on following your own law.

Your hearts were in the right place.  
The other Doctors you didn’t disgrace.

Six Doctors fighting for all that’s right.  
Helping all races climb to a new height.

Doctor Who what would the universe do   
without you?

 

(Doctors 1-6) 5/12/83 – 7/12/83 updated 10/4/84) this is the first fandom based poem that I ever wrote. I haven’t changed a line of it (only corrected a few spelling mistakes.)


	2. Chapter 2

Cybermen

They made humans seem so small.  
And attacking Earth was their down fall.  
Those metal monsters standing tall.

Then the moonbase.  
Was their second disgrace.  
Earths weather station set quite a pace.  
Until the Cybermen were shot off   
into space.

The second Doctor they couldn’t defeat.   
Four times with him they would compete.  
Many times the Doctor would pour   
on the heat.

Cyber ambition will never fold.  
These inhuman creatures hard and cold.  
Ever cruel ever bold.  
There only fear death dealing gold.  
This metal will never lose hold.

 

(Cybermen) 2/4/85 – 29/4/85)

 

Three

The naming of hearts.  
(Katarina, Sara, Adric)  
They all played there parts.  
(Cybermen, Daleks, Death)

The Palace Of Perfection,   
Katarina’s hope.  
(The Daleks Masterplan so   
hard to stop)  
How could she be expected to cope.  
(Handmaiden laid to rest)

Sara is different a killing machine.  
(Agent of Chem)  
But when she knew the truth   
she wasn’t so keen.  
(Sara joined the forces of right)

Then Adric loyal to the very end.  
(That stowaway turned friend)  
His death shocked the Doctor on that  
you may depend.  
(He did try to save the Earth though)

Each death made the Doctor feel low.  
(His knowledge of emotion)  
Made the seed of conscience even faster grow.  
(Which is just as well as there are many fights to go)

 

(Katarina, Sara, Adric) 26/3/85 – 2/4/85)


	3. Chapter 3

K9

K9

You’re fine.

What a computer, you couldn’t be cuter.

A good friend, to the very end.

K9

You’re hard to define.

 

(K9) 29/4/85)

 

Box

A box of tricks, shabby and blue.  
Creator of dreams, not exactly new.

Ancient England, now out of date.  
This box, is never too late.

Owner occupier, could only be one.  
His name unknown, and he’s soon gone.

Box of fear, lines dear and true.  
Box of excitement, if they only knew.

 

(Tardis) 9/5/86)

 

In The Beginning

The Doctor is no fool or fraud.  
But an intelligent Time lord.  
He left Gallifrey and his relations.  
To travel to other destinations.

With Susan by his side.  
And curiosity his only guide.   
From world too world through   
space and time.  
Though to his own race this was a crime.

The Doctor longed for adventure   
not to be bored.  
Or to be like an average Time Lord.  
Wild spirit and studious man.  
Free in spirit, free by plan.

 

(The Doctor) 22/2/86)


	4. Chapter 4

Trion

Red blond hair.  
With who do you compare.  
Impure child your plans   
already made.  
Your foundations laid.

Freedom will be its   
own reward.  
With age you become   
your own lord.  
Handsome boy strong of body   
and ever so slim.  
Touched by arrogance your   
futures not grim.

 

(Turlough) 17/8/86)

 

Sarah’s Sigh

I travelled with him for a while.  
I can now look back and smile.  
My time with him was not wasted.  
What adventures we tasted.

Oh Doctor don’t forget me I won’t   
forget you.  
I am one of the many but you are   
one of the few.

 

(Sarah Jane) 15/10/86)

 

Peri

Poor Peri alone and sad.  
Did you sometimes think you   
were mad?  
Carried into a life of fear.  
In that machine he couldn’t steer!

 

(Peri) 15/10/86)

 

Jo

Childlike Jo.  
Assistant to the Doctor some   
generations ago.  
Looked to him with devotion.  
When you think about this it’s not  
a strange notion.

When she left his side.  
Some say the Doctor cried.

 

(Jo) 17/10/86)


	5. Chapter 5

Change No6

It went wrong this generation.  
Peri was frightened of this new creation.  
Was this her Doctor who used to   
be so sweet.  
Now a mad man who had her on the retreat.

Eye’s glazed he went for her throat.  
Thinking Peri was a spy a turncoat.  
A mirror her only defence.  
Sent him scuttling away in shamed silence.

He finally stabilised we know that’s a fact.  
Became less patient and lost his tact.  
He still fought for truth and right.  
And helped the weak in their plight.

So all in all he wasn’t so bad.  
This Doctor that seemed to be such a cad.

 

(Doctor 6) 17/1/87 – 18/1/87)

 

UNIT Days

I remember, I remember.  
The Brigadier and his staff.  
To remember them makes me smile   
and laugh.

I remember, I remember.  
Strong, handsome, UNIT men.  
What else would you expect then?  
The Brigadier so proud and in command.  
With his friend the Doctor on hand.

I remember, I remember.  
The Master so evil, so cruel.  
Wanting the universe to rule.  
Benton’s smile.   
Mike Yates style.  
Those men, my heart, did beguile.

I remember, I remember.  
The Doctors girl Fridays Liz, Jo   
and Sarah Jane.  
Sharing his victories and sharing his pain.

I remember, I remember.  
The Doctor’s regeneration.  
And my feelings of intrepidation.   
UNIT days would soon be gone.

I remember, I remember.  
Another Doctor Sullivan by name.  
Harry was to become my new aim.  
Benton wasn’t in the running now.  
I fell for Harry and how!

I remember all this with a smile.  
Those UNIT men were really my style.  
The Brigadier was really gear.  
Benton and Yates.  
Seemed like old mates.  
And what of Harry?  
Did he ever marry?  
I remember, I remember.  
UNIT days.

 

(DW/UNIT) 2/10/85) my least favourite DW poem)

 

Wrote by request for a USA Doctor Who newsletter/fanzine called - U.N.I.T II. I can’t remember if they actually published it (probably not.)

Intrepidation - is a mispronunciation of trepidation which I have left uncorrected since I think it sounds better!

Gear - is Liverpool slang which means excellent, first rate, marvelous etc. Which I really shouldn’t have used.


End file.
